Half Bloods at Hogwarts
by BFKkbgjkhbgk
Summary: The seven, Calypso, Grover, Clarisse and Tyson all go to Hogwarts. They are sent to protect Harry Potter but he thinks they are only exchange students.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – I do not own PJ or HP**

Percy POV

I frowned as I sat around the rec room's Ping-Pong table. There were cheez whiz and food around the table, plus some Ping-Pong balls for Grover. I realized I was the only one there but I didn't stay that way for long. Annabeth came in first, sat next to me and put her arm around me, then Leo and Calypso, then Frank and Hazel, then Piper and Jason, then Nico and Thalia, then Grover and lastly Clarisse. Mr. D and Chiron came in. Mr. D sat straight down and started reading this weeks issue of the 'Grape Vine' while drinking diet coke. Chiron started talking to us.

"So I called you all down here because I have a new quest where all of you are needed. I have a friend called Albus Dumbledore and he is the principal of a school called Hogwarts. He has a student there called Harry Potter and this kid needs serious protecting. He has been through a lot, not as much as you guys, but a lot. Now this school has the ministry trying to infiltrate it. There is a new teacher there from the ministry and now a certain dark wizard has come back called Voldemort, he tried to kill Harry when Harry was one year-old. But when he tried the killing curse rebounded and it destroyed Voldemort's body. Now this school is a school of magic. They are a group of mortals that Hecate has blessed with magic. But they don't do magic like we do, they use wands. But when you go you can't let them know who you are, you all will be transformed into half-breeds for this quest."

Jason POV

Annabeth and Percy started yelling at him " But after all we have been through you promised us no quests!" Then they transferred to ancient Greek. I don't know much ancient Greek but by the way every Greek was frowning I could tell it wasn't good. "Πώς τολμάς να μας στείλετε για αυτή την αναζήτηση σας δεν είχε κανένα δικαίωμα! έχουμε στα Τάρταρα και πίσω, αλλά φυσικά εσείς δεν με νοιάζει γι 'αυτό για σένα; Δεν θέλω να πάω σε αυτή την αναζήτηση!"

Then everyone stopped and looked at Percy.

"And the process begins," Chiron said. Percy transformed before their eyes. Slowly his teeth grew points and he grew gills on the side of his face and he grew blackish scales on his bottom half.

"So Percy you are half merman now,"

"So Grover you don't need to transform because you are already a satyr. But every one else will have to transform into half of something. I know what you are turning into but I am not going to tell you until you have transformed. But Frank also won't transform because you are going to be half boggart okay and no one knows what a boggart looks like, they could be invisible for all we know. Oh and Jason is transforming." Chiron said. Then I felt a hot feeling all through my legs and watched in bewilderment as my feet changed into half foot/ half talon and then my legs grew greyish feathers with black speckles in it. Then my eye sight got a hundred times sharper I could see every bit of flavoring on the ping – pong ball as Grover sprayed it with cheez whiz. " So Jason you are now half hippogriff." Chiron said. "Now off with you all except for those ones who have transformed. Once you transform you will be staying in the big house until you get sent to do the quest."

So Percy and I stayed in the big house that night and by the morning everyone had transformed. Leo had transformed into half fire imp so he constantly had fire dancing through his hair. Thalia was half elf so she had a kind of silvery glow around her and pointy ears. Clarisse turned into half red cap so her teeth turned a faint red and pointy and her legs got a bit hairier (funny I didn't think they could). Hazel was half nuzzler so her legs got hairier and her nose turned into more of a snout. Calypso grew feathery wings, so she turned into half siren and when she tried singing it was even more beautiful it seemed to pull me in. Annabeth grew a tail and her legs turned furry and kind of yellow, I guessed she was half sphinx, Piper transformed into half veela so she was even more beautiful and finally Nico grew plain white wings his skin got even paler and seemed to cling to his bones, his hair turned white and none of us could guess what he turned into, not even Annabeth. The Chiron walked in. he scanned us all and when his eyes landed on Nico he chuckled "Well Nico you are the first Albino Threstral I have ever seen." He chuckled some more and then said " well we just need to teach you guys a couple more things and then you can go,"

"So then next thing you need to learn is how to control the Mist." Chiron said, Percy looked excited at hearing this "so all you need to do is to do something to distract people, I know Thalia snaps her fingers so something like that." I thought about it for a while at couldn't think of what I could do to distract people. Finally I got the answer, I clapped and then my form shimmered, suddenly I was the regular old me again no half hippogriff. I looked around and saw everyone doing his or her own distracting thing. Percy was just grinning cheekily, Annabeth was rambling on about how the Mist worked, Hazel was staring, Nico was pouting, Piper was playing with her hair, Frank was scratching his chin, Leo was fiddling with some nuts and bolts, Calypso was singing, Grover was playing his pipes, Tyson was pointing at you and Clarisse was cleaning her shoes with a dagger.

"The final thing you need to learn is to how to do your own sort of travel, I will tell you all what it is, Percy You are water traveling, Leo is fire traveling, Jason is storm traveling, Clarisse is blood traveling, Frank is morph traveling, Thalia is arrow traveling, Hazel is earth traveling, Nico is shadow traveling, Calypso is fade traveling, Grover is music traveling, Annabeth is knowledge traveling, Tyson is stunt traveling and Piper is charm traveling." Chiron said "first you need to concentrate on where you are going and then visualize you are disappearing from the world and reappearing at your visualized place."

I didn't want to do mine yet, I wanted to see how everyone else was going, I saw Leo erupt into Flames and reappear on the other side of the room, I saw Percy disappear into a puddle of water and another puddle reappeared on the other side of the room and he rose from it, Clarisse became a puddle of blood and rose from another puddle of blood halfway across the room. Frank kind of like morphed in to air and he reappeared from the air in a seat, Thalia shot an arrow into the wall and she seemed to get pulled straight into the wall and she reappeared from another wall, Hazel sank straight into the ground and reappeared next to Frank, Nico ran into a wall and cam out about 4 meters from me, Calypso simply started becoming transparent and finally faded and she repeated that process in reverse as she reappeared, Grover played some music on his pipes and with a pop he was gone, Annabeth closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought when she went out of existence in a whirl of math sums, Tyson did a backflip and when he hit the ground he sank through it and reappeared next to Percy, Piper began talking and she was saying stuff like "You know you want me to travel to the other side of the room," and the air and matter seemed to listen to her and brought her to the other side of the room. So I guess it was my turn, I thought about my destination, I thought the other side of the room repeatedly and visualized it. Suddenly all my skin, bones, organs and everything else seemed to turn to vapor I went around swirling like a storm and suddenly I was on the other side of the room. I was so proud of myself because of managing to storm travel, control the mist and not throwing up at all today and I did some pretty cool stuff today.

"Come over here!" Chiron called " well done all of you today, you all have achieved so much now I just need to tell you one more thing,"

Harry Potter POV

Exactly seven days ago a letter had arrived at 12 Grimmauld place addressed to Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, oh! It's from Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. But then Hermione snatched it out of her hands before she could open it. Hermione opened it and read out " Dear Molly, I would like to ask you if you wanted to host some exchange students for some of the year. They are all half-breeds but they would prefer if you didn't talk about it much, I know their headmaster well; also they put some of their meals into a fire before eating, so the fireplace would be fine for that. Kind regards, Albus Dumbledore."

Mrs. Weasley snatched the letter back and grabbed some ink and a quill and quickly wrote on the back, _Dear Albus, we would be delighted to host the exchange students, Thanks, Molly._ She tied the parchment back onto the owl's leg and sent it back to Dumbledore.

Percy POV

Chiron told us that we would have to think 12 Grimmauld place to travel there. What kind of a place is called Grimmauld Place? When it was ready to go he told us that the people who we would be staying with would be Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley and Fred and George Weasley.

Ron POV

I freaked out as an arrow came out of the wall and suddenly the arrow morphed into a girl with spiky black hair, punk clothes and pointy ears. Then a big bulky guy suddenly appeared next to me. Suddenly there was a puddle of blood on the ground across the room and a girl rose from it, then in a swirl of math sums an girl with grey eyes appeared next the table, flames erupted in midair and out came a boy with a maniac smile, a mini tornado appeared and a boy came out, a puddle of water appeared on the ground next to the girl with grey eyes and a boy with sea green eyes appeared and put her arm around the girl, a girl with gold eyes seemed to rise from the earth, a boy unnaturally pale seemed to morph out of the shadows, a girl simply faded into existence, suddenly a wonderful sound filled my ears and I turned around to see a boy playing the pipes, a guy with one eye rose from the earth doing a somersault and landing on his feet and then a girl came into existence right next to me talking like she was persuading the matter to take her to this place. Harry, Hermione and Ginny came tumbling down the stairs and were a bit shocked to find 13 more people in the room, especially when they had fur, feathers and scales and when they also had talons, beaks, wings, fire in their hair, pointy ears and tails. Hermione quickly recovered from her shock and had to elbow the other two a lot to get them to recover. They all looked at the half-breeds and shook hands with them. Then Hermione said to them "So you must be the exchange students,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I don't own PJ or HP**

Leo POV

I loved the look on their faces as we all came into the room it was hilarious! They all looked really shocked, and after they had all gotten over that shock we introduced ourselves, I went first "Hi I am Leo and since I am half fire imp, I can summon fire," and then I set my hand on fire, then everyone else went "Hi I am Percy, I am half merman so I can control the water. I am Jason and since I am half hippogriff I can fly. Hi I am Clarisse, and since I am half red cap I am really good with wielding weapons. I am Frank and I am half boggart, but since I am only half I can only turn into animals. I am Thalia, and I am half elf so I am really good with bows. I am Hazel and I am half nuzzler so I am really good at finding gems and underground passages. I am Nico and I am half albino Threstral, so I can summon bows and I am good at summoning the dead. Hi I am Calypso and since I am half Siren I can sing really well. Hi I am Grover and I am half goat, so I can play the pipes and climb stuff really well. Hi I am Annabeth and I am half Sphinx so I am really smart. Hi I am Tyson so I am half Cyclops, so I am strong and have only one eye. I am Piper and since I am half veela I can persuade people really well."

Ron POV

I said to the pale one, was his name Nick or something? Any way I said to him " How are you half Threstral you don't look any different." At those words all the exchange students looked confused and looked at something on either side of him, as if he had wings. By the time they had recovered their shock every one else had come down. They introduced themselves and then the one with the green eyes, Peter? Said "Wait can't you see that he has white hair and white wings?"

"No, he has black hair and no wings… Oh I see what is going on here, I can't see Threstrals because I haven't seen death, the same must apply here." They all nodded. Then mum said "Okay so se just got all your school letters," then she handed them out to everyone.

Annabeth POV

After I got my letter I opened it straight away, it said.

Dear Annabeth Chase, this letter is to just tell you about the new school year and what you will need.

 **Books**

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore

Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander

Unfogging the future by Cassandra Vablatsky

The Monster Book of Monsters by Xavier Figgalapola

The standard book of spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk

Defensive magical theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

 **Uniform**

Three sets of plain black robes

One black pointed hat

One pair of dragon hide gloves

One winter cloak

Please note all uniform should have nametags and all times

 **Other**

One wand

One pewter cauldron, standard size two

Two sets of glass phials

One telescope

One set brass scales

One set of advanced potion ingredients

Student may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore

Harry POV

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley " you know what this means, we have to go to Diagon Alley, So we leave in five minutes and we will be using floo powder to get there, go and get everything you need and then we will go, five minutes or we are leaving you here" I went up stairs to get all my spare Galleons, Sickles and Knuts then I went downstairs and found that I was the second last one there, then Ron came barreling down the stairs. I wasn't surprised Hermione had a book, but I was a bit surprised that the one with grey eyes did as well. Then Mrs. Weasley said "we will be going in about 10 minutes because Arthur left something at the Burrow." The one with grey eyes opened her book and the boy with green eyes sat next to her. Hermione looked at her book and frowned, "What kind of writing is that?" the girl answered " It's Ancient Greek." Then the girl became so interested in her book Hermione's conversation sort of went like this. " Can you teach me some ancient Greek?" Hermione asked

"That's nice,"

"What is the books title?"

"Yeah that sounds good for dinner,"

Then Hermione just gave up and read her own book.

When Mr. Weasley got back he said, "So it's time to go, have you guys traveled by floo powder before?"

"No we haven't but we have our own ways of travel," they answered

"Okay, but just remember we are going to Diagon alley."

Then they all did something weird. The girl with spiky hair and pointy ears ran at the wall and just before she hit the wall, she morphed into an arrow and the arrow sank through the wall. The one with the flame ability burst into flames. One turned into a storm and another into a puddle of water. The girl that can sing simply faded and then another turned into a bunch of math sums and another just ran at the wall and sank into the shadows, a girl sank into the ground. One turned into a puddle of blood and another like morphed into air. The one with goat legs started playing his pipes and he vanished with a POP! The one with one eye did a backflip and sank into the ground when he landed and the last one was simply talking and saying things like, "Come on you know you want to take me to Diagon alley," then she vanished.

Mrs. Weasley stared, dumbstruck at where they all had vanished. Then she seemed to gather herself and then she grabbed the little pot off the fireplace, which was full of floo powder. She said, "Ok then, Ron you first." Ron grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames, which leapt three times higher and turned emerald green. He stepped into them and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!" and then he vanished. Then Mrs. Weasley said "Harry you next," So I grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the flames and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" in the next moment I was swirling around getting glimpses into other peoples fire places and I shut my eyes because I thought I was going to be sick and then I burst out of a fireplace. The room that I was in was almost in darkness I could just see the objects lying around. There was a severed hand that had a tag next to it that read: _put a candle in and it gives light only to the holder. Only 150 Galleons!_

Then there was a sapphire or opal necklace that read: _900 Galleons. Don't touch; it has already claimed the lives of 17 muggle owners to date._

"Oh no," I said "Not this place again," and I jumped into the dusty old cabinet as I heard the bell tinkle. I opened the door just a crack and saw a pale pointed face. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, and it was odd because he had no parents with him. He said to Mr. Borgin as he came out "I have 2000 Galleons to spend and I want to do it here." Mr. Borgin looked excited at this. He brought Malfoy over to the withered hand. "Here Mr. Malfoy, insert a candle and it gives light to only the holder. And here is an cursed opal necklace for 900 Galleons, and here is a vanishing cabinet it is slightly broken but I will fix it and sell it to you for 950 Galleons." Then he started whispering and I only caught two words: Other and Hogwarts were the words. Then Malfoy went to the front desk and put mountains of Galleons on the desk. While Mr. Borgin grabbed a big piece of brown paper and grabbed the opal necklace. Then he carefully wrapped it up. Then he grabbed the withered hand and put it in a box along with 5 candles. Malfoy walked out of the shop with another tinkle from the bell. Then Mr. Borgin said "Well I better get started on this cabinet," he walked over to where Harry was. His hand inching towards the cabinet door handle. Then he turned around and said "Nah, I'll just do it tomorrow." Then he walked into the back. I sped from the shop as fast as I could.

I went up towards the sign that said Knockturn Alley and turned the corner towards the sign that said Diagon Alley. I walked through the wizards and witches and towards Flourish and Blotts where I saw the exchange students, the Weasleys and Hermione waiting anxiously. Then Hermione saw me and sprinted towards me, she tackled me and screamed in my ear "OH MY GOD HARRY WHERE WERE YOU?" trying to ignore the ringing in my ears I answered "Just ended up in Knockturn alley again," Fred, George and Ron grinned, while the rest of the Weasleys frowned. I saw the exchange students looking confused. I decided not to tell them, I still didn't trust them very much.

Ron POV

"So before we do anything we better head to Gringotts. We can't buy anything without money," said Mum. So we all headed towards the massive white marble building at the other end of Diagon alley. Once we got inside I wanted to see the expressions on the exchange students faces when they see the goblins. But they just looked at then and didn't give them a second glance. We walked to the front desk and looked at the goblin. "Keys," He said without looking up, so me, Hermione and Harry handed in their keys to their vaults. "There are only 3 keys," he said looking up at last, he looked at the exchange students and said in a different language "Εντάξει, βλέπω Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ έκανε μια ειδική κρύπτη για όλους εσάς. I see, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Clarisse La Rue, Nico Di Angelo, Tyson, Thalia Grace and Grover Underwood. Come this way every body." I was confused, how did he know their names and what was that language?

But I forgot all about it on the way down on the tracks. In the cart I wasn't feeling very safe; it wobbled dangerously and I already had to vomit over the side. When we got down to Harry's vault, Hermione, Harry and I wobbled out clutching our knees for support, but the exchange students just jumped out like this hadn't fazed them at all. Harry got some Galleons, Sickled and Knuts from his vault and then we left, then we stopped at my vault and I got some money, then Hermione's vault where she did the same and then we got back in the cart and dropped even lower to a vault on its own. The goblin opened the door. We looked inside; it was at least 50 meters long and 50 meters wide it was kind of like a circular shape. I looked at the exchange students and to my surprise, they were smiling. "So who wants to go first?" The one with green eyes asked. The punk like girl said "sure, Why not?" So she walked over to one of the smaller doorways in it and picked up the bow, she notched an arrow and fired it straight threw the keyhole from at least 10 meters away. She walked up and just picked up these weird gold coins as bug as Girl Scout cookies. She shut the door and walked back. The one with grey eyes walked over to a door with a picture of an owl on it and picked up a piece of paper taped to the door. "Percy, give me Riptide please." She said and he handed over a pen. She took off the lid and it turned into a sword then she put the cap back on the hilt off the sword and it turned back into a pen. I walked over and had a look at what she was writing, it was a math sum it said this: x^2 - 8x + 16 =? She just wrote down: (x-4)^2 next to the equals sign and I had no idea what it means. She rolled up the piece of paper and put it in the owl's eye. It hooted and the door opened and she pulled out the same coins.

Then the fire guy went up to a door that was surrounded by flames. He walked straight through them and picked up some coins and walked back. The boy with green eyes walked up to the waterfall and just put up his hand up and the water parted. He went and picked up some coins and the waterfall fell back down on top of him on his way back. I had to stifle a laugh, expecting him to be drenched but he emerged completely dry and my mouth fell open in shock. The guy with blue eyes walked up and sent a shoot of lightning out of his hand, which opened the door. Next was the tough girl and she just grabbed three knives off a table and threw them at a picture of a guy on the door. Two hit the picture in the head and the third over the heart. The door opened and she grabbed the coins. The big guy walked and suddenly his skin became grey and his nose grew longer and his feet wider and his body bigger and his ears turned massive. He was a full-grown elephant. He charged at a door and the door burst open when he hit it. The hit was so powerful dust rained from the ceiling. He changed back into human and grabbed some coins. The girl with gold eyes walked forward and put out her hand and a single gold key flew out of the ground into her hand, she inserted it into the door. The guy with white wings walked forward and pretty much just sank into the shadows and 30 seconds he came back out of the shadows. One pretty girl walked forward and started singing, the door opened. The guy with goat legs walked forward and started playing his pipes and the door burst open. The guy with one eye walked forward to some metal, an anvil and a hammer. He started banging the hammer into the metal and 2 minutes later he had constructed a key. He inserted it into the lock and the door opened. The final girl walked over and said one word to the door "Open," and it opened. They all got back into the cart as if this was a normal occurrence and I was just standing there "How di… How… How did you…?" But I went back, preferring not to ask as I had learned from experience that as if I asked a question, that girl Annabeth would ramble on and on.


End file.
